


Bite

by geminibae16



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibae16/pseuds/geminibae16
Summary: Beel and Naja are studying for an upcoming test. But when snacks come into play, things get a little heated.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.   
> I wrote this fic straight off the top of my head but who doesn't love snacks during a study break? ;)
> 
> This is my first fic (and NSFW at that) in the Obey Me! Fandom. Criticism and comments are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy.

Naja had agreed to have a study session with Beel since a difficult was coming up. She really didn't want to pull an all nighter to get the info packed, but she had to do what she had to do.

Before and after dinner, the two were still at the books. Back in the human world, Naja had no problems with any curriculum but in the Devildom? That was a different story. Nothing she reviewed clicked at all. Potion mixing, spell casting, and other supernatural elements were failing her at this point but after some hours, hunger began strike. Her stomach growled as a sign for her to put down the books and take a break.

"Looks like it's time for a break, dontcha think? How long have we been at this stuff anyways?" Naja sighed as she pushed away from the desk.

Beel agreed. "It's been a few hours but it sounds like you're hungry."

This time his stomach growled.

"And so are you." Naja laughed. "So what do you want me to get from the kitchen?"

Beel thought long and hard about what he wanted before coming up with an answer. "If there's any of those fries left, could you get those? And maybe some slices of pizza if there's any left."�  
"No problem."

Naja got up and headed to the kitchen. She rumbled around in the fridge and found the fries and just a couple slices of pizza. She warmed those up and added some extra cheese and other condiments. Once they were hot, she took the plates back to her room. Naja set the plates down on the desk and the two began to dig into the snacks. Naja had one piece of pizza while Beel had the other. 

"Do you get any of the second chapter?" Naja asked in between bites.

"I kind of do. But just the basics mostly."

"Ugh, how? Maybe I'm just stupid and can't figure this out." Naja sighed as the work was frustrating her even more.

"Don't say that. I mean, this stuff wouldn't come easy to anybody who's not a demon or deals with potion making."

"You're right. If I don't get at least the basics in an hour, I'm just gonna put it up and go to sleep." Naja grabbed a couple more fries and ended up getting cheese on her books and papers.

"Well, damn. Should've brought some napkins." Naja said as she had cheese dripping from her fingers. She sucked the thumb before getting up. "I'll be right back, imma go get some napkins."

"Wait." Beel said as he reached for her hand. "I got it." 

Insisting that he had it covered, Beel placed his lips around Naja's index finger and started to suck the excess cheese off. He did the same with her middle, ring, and pinkie but never wavered eye contact with her. Naja felt flush and knew for a fact she was blushing her ass off but locked in Beel's gaze, she couldn't move.

"Y…you know that wasn't necessary." She managed to say. "I could've just wiped my hand on my sweatshirt or something. Or like-"

"No need, plus I didn't mind. The extra cheese you put on top was delicious. Can't forget to mention that you look good too." Beel complimented as he licked every single finger of hers in a slow tantalizing fashion.

Naja couldn't believe what she heard but jeez, did he really have to do that? She squirmed as his relentless gaze never gave up. At this point, Naja had denied feelings for all the brothers, she looked at them as rowdy ass brothers. But lo and behold, she was crushing but she just didn't want to admit it. Denial was one thing but it seemed like it was coming back to bite her in the butt. She was extremely attracted to Beel but who wouldn't be? The almost seven foot tall, chiseled Adonis was just something else. Not to mention his insatiable apatite but he seemed so calm, sweet, and loveable. This was probably what attracted her to him in the first place. 

"Wait wait. You said I look good? In this state while being frustrated over work? You're hilarious." Naja laughed. "You act like you really want a bite of something." She teased.

"I do and I don't mind if she's frustrated or not." 

Naja's eyes widened at his statement and watched as he began to come closer. He leaned so close in that she could feel his breath right on her neck. He peppered kisses from her collarbone to the crook in her neck. Naja turned her neck more as she gave into the kisses. Beel then moved and hovered around her ear.

"You'll let me try, won't you?" 

Naja uttered a low moan as his words struck her to the core. She was horny and obviously feeling some things and Beel was just adding to it. Naja couldn't even answer his question but when he moved back in front of her face, he left a kiss right on her lips. Instead of just leaving it there, he kissed again and again. Every subsequent kiss was deeper than the last and Naja loved every second. Her mind was swirling a for a second she thought the room was spinning. She heard herself moan and whine as Beel sucked on her bottom lip. He gently bit her lip and looked into Naja's eyes with his lavender orbs. He let her lip go and took a breath and admired how the blush filled Naja's face. 

She was in shock really. The kisses, sucking on her fingers, and that lip bite? Ugh, she wished he would just take her now. As soon as that thought passed, Beel latched his arms around her waist and walked to the bed. Right on the edge of the bed was where he sat her down and seemingly reading her mind, Beel began to take off his jacket and then his shirt. Naja admired his body. Every single ab was sculpted to perfection but it's weird to see this knowing that he can put away a whole kitchen with no problem and not gain any weight. She wanted to touch him so bad, just yearning to trace every part him. She licked her lips and reached her hand out. Beel grabbed her hand and put it right on his stomach. Naja shuddered as she held her hand on his abs and slowly , oh so slowly, moved her hand along his torso. He then let her hand go and left her to roam his chiseled body. She made it right down to his V and her fingertips danced on his waistband. 

Beel stepped closer and wedged himself between her legs. "Not yet." His sentence filled with lust. 

Beel reached for the bottom of Naja's sweatshirt and pulled it off. His eyes widened at the fact that she was only wearing a sports bra and her breasts just looked so damn-

"Delicious."

Pushing Naja down to the bed, Beel covered her chest with kisses. His hands grouped her breasts and kneaded them, bringing out more of her moans. She wriggled against his body as he kept licking and sucking on the top of her breasts. His hands roamed again, only to pull her bra up to reveal the entirety of her chest. One went into his mouth while the other toyed with a taut nipple. Every move he made had experience behind it . Beel was just so content with sucking and licking like it would be his last meal. Naja whined his name and arched up into him. Beel stopped and peered into Naja's brown eyes. The connection was definitely there, it was just something about this eye contact that just set them both on fire.

Naja wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, her lips crashing into his. The fervent kisses didn't just stop there. Beel bucked his hips into Naja, letting her feel his rock hard member. He kept at it until the front of his pants were soaked with her juices. He reared backwards and hoisted Naja's legs up and tugged her shorts down. With his strength, both her shorts and underwear came off at the same time. His hands moved down to her knees and gently spread them apart, pushing down to the bed. Lavender eyes marveled at the glistening, wet pussy in front of him. With no hesitation, he dove in. His mouth enveloped the second set of lips and started to lick her clean, almost as if he was licking a plate. He sucked on her clit like a lollipop, popping, slurping, and making all the lewd noises he could. Naja found her fingers entangled in his reddish-orange locks, pulling and tugging as he was eating her like his last meal. 

Her legs shook as she came but Bell didn't stop, he kept going. Flicking his tongue against her already swollen clit, alternating between speeds that made Naja's head swim. And all of this with no hands. No more than a few seconds later, she came again. Words that started to flow out of her mouth were just incoherent ramblings. She tried to push Beel's face away but with the strength she had left, she couldn't even shoo a fly. Third time's the charm and Beel finally let up. Naja's chest was heaving as tried to regain her breath; her legs were still numb as she was eaten out to no tomorrow. Again, Beel leaned down and tongue kissed her, sharing the flavor he savored with her. 

"Are you okay?" Beel asked, worried as he saw tears coming from the corner of Naja's eyes.

"You literally took my breath away." Naja took another breath. "Where did you learn that from? You're a damn pro!"

Beel laughed. "You tasted so good and I couldn't help myself." And just like that, his eyes darkened with lust again. "But I'm not finished yet."

Beel pulled his sweatpants off along with his boxers and out sprang his dick. Naja swears that it's the most beautiful thing she's seen. For his height, he sure made up for it with girth. Just thick and long enough for Naja to scream. Dribbling from the top was precum and Naja watched as Beel stroked himself, spreading it all over his dick and making it look even more delectable. Naja licked her lips and peered at his dick; wanting to try for herself, Naja scooted to the end of the bed before Beel shook his head. 

"I can wait, I just want you."

Naja returned to her previous position and spread her legs. Beel lined himself up right at her entrance and slowly put the tip in. He watched Naja's expression carefully as he proceeded to push further in. Only halfway in and Naja placed her hand right on his stomach as she propped herself up on an elbow. He didn't go any further but slowly pulled out, only to push right back in. Naja tossed her head backwards as pleasure began flowing through her body. Beel picked up the pace, just going fast enough to hear Naja moan again.

"Can you go……deeper?" She asked.

Beel nodded and bit by bit, he went deeper. He picked up the pace as he went deeper and Naja couldn't control herself. She whined, moaned, and cursed under her breath as Beel thrusted in and out. He hoisted her legs into the crook of his arms and pushed her legs back, eliciting the lewdest sound he had ever heard come from her mouth. 

"Fuck!" She whined as Beel hit just the right spot. 

Naja managed to wrap her legs around his slender waist and hold him close, a sign that she was about to come. Beel kept thrusting and didn't stop until he felt her walls tighten up on him. The muscles in her legs shook as she gasped and trembled. The feeling that Beel felt on his dick was almost better than food but at this point, he'd say it is. So tight, so warm, and just so… words couldn't even describe it. He pulled out and came so hard that he saw flashing lights. He mumbled and groaned under his breath as cum leaked out of him and onto the bed. 

He rolled over to lay on his back and pull Naja right on his chest. He peppered her sweaty face with tender kisses and cradled her in his arms. Naja snuggled against him and embraced his hold.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Naja started. "You really rocked my world, just to let you know." She smiled as she watched the blush spread across his face. "But you really did take a bite." She added with a laugh.

"Why not? My desert was tempting me and I just had to eat." This time, Beel watched as the blush spread across her cheeks.

They snuggled for the longest until sleep came over the two. 

_____________________________________

Not surprising that the two ended up failing the test but what made things worse is that Lucifer ended up lecturing them. It's not like they didn't try, it was just the events the night before were more memorable than a concoction. Naja and Beel listened to him as he scolded and express his disappointment of how they failed a simple test.

"From now on, there will be no more after hour studying. If there is a need for it, then I will have to be present."


End file.
